saragfandomcom-20200213-history
Response
Response is the eleventh chapter of the Attack on Titan manga, written and illustrated by Hajime Isayama. SummaryEdit The technological squad's idea of building net with harpoon heads sticking out, causing Titans to get stuck to it, has the hole in theWall plugged for the moment. Hannes, overlooking the the caught Titans, worries that something might go wrong, stating that they must be able to handle it smoothly. A soldier under his command, asks about Mikasa, Eren andArmin. Hannes, grimmly replies that they are at the front lines, causing the soldier to quickly apologize. Hannes explains that they are tough kids and not to worry about it. He believes that because of their individual talents, they are definitely still alive. Now over the wall and safe, Connie explains what has happened to some nearby teammates. Noticing that Mikasa isn't around, they ask if she was killed. Jean, replies that it's confidential but doesn't know how long it'll stay a secret. A survivor starts to lose it, remembering how all of his friends were killed. Deciding to end his life on his own terms, he attempts to kill himself only to be stopped by Marco. He tries to use Sasha as an example, but she has started to lose her nerve as well, asking to be counted among the wounded. Out of nowhere, they hear cannon fire from inside the walls. Reinernotices what appears to be Titan vapor. He and a small group, including Annie and Jean, scale the wall to see what has happened. When they reach a nearby rooftop, they are suprised by what they find. It appears to be the upper torso of a Titan, the abdomen is hollow and inside is Armin and Mikasa. They seem to be unharmed. The eyes on the head of the torso start to roll back, and Eren again emerges from the back of its neck. However, this time his arm get temporarily stuck in the Titan's flesh and his hand gets slightly burned. Armin, shocked and confused, runs through what he remembers. He remembers hearing the cannon shot, then another noise. Suddenly, the heat from the torso starts to get to him. Mikasa explains that Eren protected them and that's all they needed to know for now. Eren, rushes over to them, telling them they needed to get away from the body as it was going to evaporate. The military believing him to be a threat, fired the cannons at him. Unconsciously, he shielded himself and his friends with the Titan skeleton. Running out of time, he tells Mikasa and Armin that he is leaving. After remembering the basement in his old house and his father's words that everything would make sense when he saw it, he says that is where he'll try to go. Mikasa says that she's going with him, but Eren refuses. As they argue the point, Armin thinks back on their childhood, all of the times they saved him and regrets that he couldn't repay them. Armin is snapped back into the conversation when Eren mentions a second option. He says that Armin will decide what happens. If Armin can convince the officials that he isn't a threat to them, he'll stay, putting all of his trust into him. Mikasa agrees, saying that she will trust him as well. Questioning why they have so much faith in him, they explain that they admire his ability to make good calls when things go bad. Realizing that they have never thought of him as unequal, he promises that he will win them over or die trying. Rushing out of the cloud of smoke, Armin tells Eren and Mikasa to look as unthreatening as possible. As he gets closer, he raises his hands to let them know he's not attacking. Armin begins to explain that they will give all the information they have gathered due to this incident. The officer doesn't seem interested and accuses them of being Titans that can change into humans and prepares for a second volley. The situation getting desperate, Armin salutes the officer and then passionately states that if he is to die that he will do it, but he will do it believing that Eren's ability will be a powerful tool for humanity. A few soldiers around the officer seem to be swayed, but again the officer won't hear any of it. Armin continues his salute and the officer moves his hand to give the order to fire. Luckily, just before he can finish the order,Dot Pixis a high ranking administrator, shows up and stops him, swayed by Armin's salute and wanting to listen to what they have to say.